


Rami/Allen Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Rami/Allen (I call her Alana in my stories), that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Allen Leech/Rami Malek
Kudos: 5





	1. The Total Opposite

Anonymous asked: Rami/Alana, everyone thinks is funny how Alana plays the total opposite of herself.

Honestly, Alana was the sweetest, most caring person Rami has ever met.

That is why it was so funny how she ended up playing the role of Paula Prenter.

Their friends always joked about it, teasing Alana that there might be some kind of darkness under that sweet surface.

But Rami knew the truth: it was just softness, nothing else.

“Take off that awful wig.” Rami laughed when they were done shooting for the day, pulling off the shorter wig.

Alana laughed, letting out her hair with a satisfied sigh.

“That was enough evil for today.” She chuckled, wrapping her arms around Rami.

“Watch out!” Jo teased from the side with a grin.

“That’s a dangerous woman.”

“Very funny.” Alana replied, sticking her tongue out at her.

Rami cooed, standing on the tips of her toes to give her a kiss, making Alana melt against her.

“I know you’re not dangerous.” Rami purred, kissing both of her cheeks.

Alana grinnes, pulling her girlfriend close, ignoring the rest of the cast’s teasing comments in the back.


	2. A Difficult Role

Anonymous asked: Rami/Alana prompt- alana’s thoughts about rami during the love of my life scene in Borhap

It didn’t feel too great, being rejected by her own girlfriend, basically.

Sure, Alana it was just a role, and Freddie was supposed to push Paula away, but still.

That didn’t mean she particularly enjoyed it.

It was a little hard to place herself into the role of this creepy, obsessive person sometimes - she could only think of Rami as her precious little Buttercup.

It wasn’t easy to be possessive over her, to twist their relationship into something unhealthy.

But Alana was an actress, after all. And so was Rami.

Still, when she pressed their lips together, and Rami pushed her away with an uncomfortable look on her face, it kind broke her heart.

The director yelled cut, and Rami immediately pulled her into a kiss, making her chuckle.

“Changed your mind?” Alana teased, and Rami rolled her eyes with a little smile.

Alana sighed softly as she pulled her closer, pressing their foreheads together.

Rami truly deserved the best of everything, and Alana hated hurting her, in any way.

But in the end of the day, this was a role that she had to fulfill.

And Rami was still in her arms, even after she played a monster.


	3. Wooing

Anonymous asked: Allen/Rami, wooing.

“Have I told you that you look utterly beautiful today?”

Rami whipped around, raising an eyebrow as Alana grinned, her hands behind her back, clearly hiding something behind herself.

“What is this about?” Rami laughed, and Alana shrugged with a little smirk.

“Nothing. I’m just telling you the truth, my sweet Buttercup.”

Rami chuckled, though she couldn’t help but blush.

Alana had a tendency to go over-romantic on her, and she was clearly in her element today.

“Oh?” Rami teased, leaning over her elbows and batting her eyelashes innocently.

Alana nodded, finally pulling out what she has been hiding behind her back all along.

It was a gorgeous bouqet of multi-colored roses, and Rami gasped in genuine suprise when she saw it.

“This is beautiful.” Rami cooed, taking the bouqet away, sniffing the fresh flowers.

“They smell amazing.”

“Only the best for you.” Alana cooed, grabbing Rami’s hand and kissing her knuckles, making her giggle.

“You really are a real gentlewoman.” Rami laughed and Alana shrugged with a little grin.

“That’s what you bring out of me, sweetheart.”


	4. Jealous

Anonymous asked: Rami/Alana prompt - Alana being jealous of rami and Aaron’s chemistry?

Alana kept telling herself that they were just acting, that this wasn’t real, those smiles and heart eyes were only the product of playing such a lovey-dovey couple.

That didn’t mean she particularly enjoyed watching Rami sitting on Erin’s lap, giggling and kissing all over her cheeks.

She knew that Rami would never cheat on her, and that Erin wouldn’t interfere with their relationship either, but still.

Alana could barely bite back a growl when Erin kissed Rami, climbing on top of her on the couch, grabbing Rami’s thighs and wrapping around her waist.

Okay, Alana could handle that. She could. She was mature.

It was a relief when the director yelled cut, and Erin got off of Rami.

Alana tried to keep a straight face as Rami approached her, but clearly, she failed, because Rami gave her a concerned look.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, and Alana blushed, averting her gaze.

“Nothing.” She lied, but Rami saw right through her, of course.

“Babe, you’re jealous.” Rami stated, and Alana blushed deeper.

“Maybe…?”

Rami cooed, cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss onto her lips sweetly.

“You don’t have to be.” She promised, smiling up at her girlfriend.

“You know my heart only belongs to you.”

Alana nodded coyly, and Rami kissed her again, with more fervor this time, and Alana couldn’t help but melt.

Maybe Rami kissed Erin passionately on the screen, but not with as much love as she kissed Alana.


	5. Clingy

Anonymous asked: Rami/Alana - Alana being super clingy with rami

Rami squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down onto the bed.

She glanced back at her girlfriend over her shoulder, chuckling when Alana tucked her face away in her neck, nosing along the skin.

“I’ve gotta go.” Rami said softly, gently trying to pull Alana’s arms off her middle.

Alana let out a whine, tightening her grip on Rami, burying her face in her neck.

“I don’t want to let you go.”

Rami rolled her eyes, gently patting Alana’s hand. It was to no avail, obviously: if anything, Alana just squeezed her tighter.

“You are the clingiest person I’ve ever met.” Rami laughed, slumping back against Alana when she started peppering kisses all over the back of her neck.

It was kind of impossible to resist when Alana was being so cuddly: even Rami gave up the fight soon.

She let herself be pulled onto Alana’s lap, rolling her eyes when Alana squealed happily, hugging her so tight she nearly knocked the breath out of her.

“I really need to go to work, though…?” Rami tried again after a while, and Alana huffed, pressing a smacking kiss onto Rami’s cheek.

“No. Stay.” Alana whined, and Rami scoffed.

“Staying on your lap doesn’t pas the bills.”

“I will pay for everything.” Alana promised, continuing to kiss all over Rami’s face and neck.

“Just stay for a while.”

Rami sighed, but she couldn’t help but smile as Alana kissed her again, clearly very happy that her girlfriend stayed for a few more hours, letting her cling to her like a koala.


	6. Killer Queen

Anonymous asked: Rami/Alana - alana’s thoughts during the killer queen scene in borhap

It was insane, how much Rami transformed while playing Freddie.

Sure, she was hot, the hottest woman according to Alana, but she was a rather goofy type of hot.

When acting, though?

Then, she was that smoking hot femme fatale whom no one could resist, especially not Alana.

She watched, mesmerized, as Rami swayed her hips to the music, the tight pants perfectly outlining her hips and legs, and Alana nearly drooled.

Rami looked luxurious in her fur coat, like the “high-class call girl” that Freddie claimed the song was about: every little smirk, every sway of her hips, every teasing touch over her own body screamed someone who wasn’t available to just anyone.

The knowledge that Rami only wore a little black lacy bra under the coat was also not helping matters, and Alana had to undone a few buttons on her shirt, suddenly feeling like she was burning up.

Rami glanced towards her and gave her a wink before dropping low, caressing the mic stand in such a sensual manner, that Alana almost felt embarrassed.

Almost.

Because mostly, she just felt totally aroused, her eyes glued to her gorgeous girlfriend grinding on the mic stand or the other actresses, looking like a flirty, wild cat.

When the scene was over, Rami pretty much stayed in character as she sauntered over to Alana, giving her a smirk.

“Did you like the scene, Dear?” Rami teased, and Alana all but growled, crashing their lips together.

“That much?” Rami giggled against her lips, and Alana nodded, raking her eyes over the outfit.

“That much.”

Rami just smirked, letting her horny girlfriend pull her into another kiss.


	7. Cultural Differences

Anonymous asked: Rami/Alana - cultural differences

Dating someone who came from a very different place than you did, definitely helped you look at things from a different perspective.

Also, it was quite fun.

Rami found it interesting to find all out about Irish culture a'la Alana, listening instantly to her stories about how she celebrated St. Patrick’s Day with her family.

She always thought that Irish people eating a lot of potatoes was just a stereotype, but she was surprised to find out how much Alana loved them.

“All Irish people love potatoes?” Rami asked as she watched Alana wolfing down her mashed potato, barely breathing through it.

“To be honest, I’ve never met one who don’t.” Alana chuckled around a mouthful, and Rami giggled.

Another fascinating thing was how well Alana could hold her liquor.

In Rami’s culture, alcohol wasn’t too important; in fact, she rarely drank herself, mostly on special occasions.

Alana, though, could handle it so well, that while Rami got tipsy on a glass of champagne, Alana could go through several bottles of beer without so much as batting an eye.

Alana was in turn fascinated by Rami’s culture.

Rami wasn’t a highly religious person, but she did pray sometimes and also took part in fasting, and Alana always watched it curiously.

“It’s so beautiful.” She said when she heard Rami praying in Arabic for the first time.

Rami blushed, but she couldn’t help but smile: it was quite touching, knowing that Alana was so interested in a piece of her own culture.

It was an interesting learning experience, one that continued from day to day, and they just couldn’t get enough of finding out more.


	8. Bond Girl

Anonymous asked: Rami/Alana - "ooh , I got me a bond girl"

Rami rolled her eyes as Alana kept pressing kisses onto her cheeks, cooing all the while, way too excited about the news.

“I got me a Bond girl!” Alana giggled, moving down to kiss all over Rami’s neck.

“I’m one hell of a lucky bastard!”

“I’m a villain.” Rami corrected her, but Alana just grinned, tightening her arms around her.

“I’m so proud of you.” Alana cooed, lifting Rami’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles dramatically.

“You are a Bond girl!”

“Alana, I’m the…”

“The villain, yeah, yeah.” Alana chuckled, her eyes bright.

“But you’re a girl in a Bond movie, ergo you’re the Bond girl!”

Okay, Rami couldn’t argue with that.

“Will you be wearing something… Revealing?” Alana asked, her eyes turning dark, and Rami smirked.

“I just might.”

Alana licked her lips hungrily, crashing their lips together, knocking the wind out of Rami.

Oh, yeah, Alana was definitely excited about her new role…

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen, fem!borhap, fem!smile and a few other Queen-related ships, all genderbent! :)


End file.
